Daikis big
by Horaizon
Summary: Cuando todos se interesan por cuan grande lo tienes.


**HOOOOLLAAA. Sip, estoy de buen humor. ¿Por qué? Oh, porque al fin me decidí a hacer un fic del ser que más adoro en la faz de la tierra, Aomine Daiki. Solo su nombre me excita, ahem, ahem. Espero lo disfruten, aunque obviamente solo se trata de otra de mi divertidísimas ocurrencias sexuales. Hahahahaha, sugoi desho? La verdad es que no es sugoi. **ಠ**_**ಠ **Para hacer este fic tuve que buscar información sobre el tamaño común de penes en estado normal y erecto y joder yahoo answers jamás deja de sorprenderme. Le di a Daiki lo que se puede decir un miembro… normal (?Pero… grande (?**

Daiki's big

- Abre más las piernas, Tetsu.

- A-Aomine-kun…

- Si no las abres no entrara bien.

Kuroko asintió, se aferró al cuello del moreno y estando encima de él, agrandó la separación de su pierna derecha con la izquierda para que el miembro de Daiki entrara sin preámbulos. Daiki le penetro y soltó un gemido, un delicioso y gustoso gemido, que luego repitió Kuroko. Las manos del moreno hicieron un camino por la columna de Kuroko llenándolo de completa excitación.

- Tetsu… - susurró su nombre por culpa del placer que sentía.

Kuroko comenzó a moverse y el miembro de Daiki a entrar y salir en su cavidad. Kuroko era tan suave, como algodón. Se sentía exquisito interrumpir vivazmente allí, quitándole otra parte virginal al encantador peli azul. Daiki se sentía culpable por haberle obligado a alcanzar estos extremos, pero le adoraba y controlarse a si mismo le era imposible.

- A-A-Aomine-k-kun. – decía Kuroko mientras gemía una y otra vez. En sus ojos, sus pupilas dilataban placer exigiéndole lo imposible a su acompañante quien se esforzaba por hacer el rato más aperitivo al peli azul… o para ambos.

Daiki acercó su boca a su pecho y lamió el pezón izquierdo de Kuroko y en respuesta Kuroko dejo recaer su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una gota cristalina de sus ojos turquesas.

- ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó Daiki un poco sofocado, solo para asegurarse de que no le provocaba molestia a su adorado anfitrión.

- S-si. – respondió Kuroko, mientras hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por seguir moviéndose en la cintura de Daiki; con sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos tomaba impulso siempre que necesitaba subir – N-No pares.

Eso casi le provocó un infarto. Kuroko no solía ser tan… erótico, esta era apenas su segunda vez, pero juraba que esto no era peculiar en el, de hecho le pareció sorprendente, extraño, impredecible, pero no por eso iba a deshacer aquel hecho que le encendía mas de lo ya imposible. Continuo rozando violentamente su lengua con su pezón izquierdo mientras que con su mano acariciaba y jugueteaba con el derecho. Kuroko tenía sabor dulce, parecía contexto hecho a base de suspiro color azul, delicioso y para nada empalagoso. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de él, sus facciones, expresiones, sentimientos, palabras emitidas por su harmoniosa voz, textura, cabello, su rostro en diferentes situaciones… aunque no se veía muy afectado en cambio, el si era capaz de detectar cuando o no se encontraba normal.

Pero el Kuroko de ahora era el que más amaba. Daiki estaba enamorado, era un hecho que incluso el se negaba a negar. Le era imposible hacer semejante negligencia ante le prefectura que recalcaba ser su acompañante sentimental, su amante, su pareja, su novio.

- Tetsu, Tetsu… - expresaba anunciando que casi estaba al borde. Se avecinaba una fuerte eyaculación.

Le lamió el cuello y la oreja, mientras que con las manos le masturbaba el miembro tambaleante. Kuroko comenzaba a moverse más rápido, gesto que revelaba estar a punto de explotar.

- Ahh, aaahh, aaahhh

Y aparte del grandioso rato que ambos chicos en calor disfrutan, detrás de la puerta puerta se encuentra un mundo que cuando ambos terminen, les esperan con ansiosa apatía y más un rubio travieso y metiche.

- No puede ser… - se deslizó de espaldas por la puerta emitiendo algún que otro pequeñísimo ruido, cayendo sentando al suelo, sosteniendo su pecho con la mano cerrada, aferrándose a la ropa, arrugándola cruelmente.

Hace 10 minutos estaba allí, desde que se enteró que la pareja no acudió al entrenamiento, a él se le encomendó la tarea de averiguar su paradero y actividad reciente. Tan solo fue mera coincidencia que se encontró buscando en el aula de utilería de deporte, ya que estando tan cerca del gimnasio le pareció ridículo que ambos estuvieran allí si su intención era escapar del entrenamiento, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran haciendo otra cosa menos placentera como comer, vaguear o lo que sea.

Pero no, se encontró con la tal vez desagradable sorpresa de que se encontraban en plena ceremonia de fermentación, _los dos_, _los_. No podía decidir que le sorprendía mas, si el hecho de que dos compañeros de su mismo equipo, el que más admiraba y el que más cariño tenia, estuvieran teniendo sexo o que ambos resultaron ser… homosexuales o que él no fuera el que estuviera con Kuroko, aunque jamás pensó de el de esa forma… en fin, había muchas cosas por la cual quedarse sin habla.

Tragó saliva tapando su boca con la mano y por un momento quiso salir corriendo a informarle a los demás lo que acababa de presenciar, o más bien escuchar meticulosamente, pero no, sería una increíble traición al cariño que tenia por el adorable Kuroko. Trató de calmarse mientras redimía su sonrisita curiosa y agudizaba su sentido del oído. Kuroko aun gemía y Daiki parecía estar besándolo, ya que se escuchaba algo viscoso, aunque se le podían ocurrir muchas opciones de la fuente de aquel sonido. Daiki pareció gemir y Kuroko también, luego ambas respiraciones buscando formalizarse. _¿Terminaron? ¿Tan rápido? Mierda… _

Kise trató de prepararse para despistar de allí sin emitir ruido sospechoso pero antes de que se pusiera de pie, Kuroko dijo algo que le obligó quedarse.

- Es muy grande, Aomine-kun.

Tanto Daiki como Kise se sorprendieron.

- ¿Grande? ¿Qué cosa, Tetsu?

- Tu pene.

Los dos ya suficientemente sorprendidos, sintieron una punzada en el corazón y la sangre recorrerle locamente por las venas hasta las mejillas. Kise reprimió una risa sorprendida y Daiki le miro avergonzado.

- Mi pene… dices. – Aun sosteniendo su camisa, Daiki examinó su sección sexual, el cual susodicho órgano se encontraba erecto de nuevo, le saludaba dándole merito a las palabras de Kuroko. – Supongo que tienes razón. – soltó una risa orgullosa., pero en seguida aquella sonrisa desapareció dedicándole una mirada preocupada a su acompañante. - ¿Acaso te dolió?

- ¿Eh? Ah… No, no, no es eso… - respondió un poco sorprendido. - Bueno, ponte la ropa, si demoramos mas los demás vendrán. – avisó Kuroko a lo que Daiki también empezó a vestirse. Primero la camisa, luego la ropa interior y por último los pantalones. Pues si, cuando se estaba sexualmente activo con Kuroko, Daiki disponía de deshacerse de todas sus ropas, pues sentía que se ahogaba. Kuroko le brindaba demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Pronto terminaron de arreglarse. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta buscaron dos balones cada uno. Kuroko llegó primero al manubrio pero antes de abrir, Daiki le detuvo.

- Lo siento, Tetsu. – con su mano libre, le rodeó la cintura y depositó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. – No pude contenerme.

Kuroko se volteó para mirarle y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

- Yo tampoco… - admitió sonrojándose al tope.

Por un momento, Daiki quiso devorar aquella tela que cubría la piel de ceda de su amante pero no. _Contrólate, Aomine Daiki_.

Ambos salieron muy campantes dirigiéndose a la cancha. Daiki rebosaba felicidad pero no iba a permitir que su rostro fuera tan obvio, por lo que forzó aquella expresión de superioridad y maldad común en el, aunque era un hecho indiscutible que cuando estaba con Kuroko su personalidad cambiaba a un 100%, siendo él, alguien dotado en expresar cariño y lujuria. Kuroko le transformaba íntegramente, a veces desconociéndose el mismo. _Soy tan débil… _

Kise no demoró más y tratando de no emitir ningún ruido, abandonó el lugar antes que ellos. Al menos, dos minutos antes.

Su corazón no dejaba de dar botes, corría pero por culpa de la excitación y es que buscaba un sitio en donde descargar esa pesada campanada. Se vio acercándose a los baños del segundo edificio y sin pensar entro allí, se metió en una de las cabinas y se sentó en la tapa del retrete. Llevó la punta de sus dedos a la nariz, cubriendo en forma de triangulo parte de su cara. Cuando su respiración se vio calmada al igual que su mente que ahora si funcionaba correctamente, saltó de golpe, trotando en el pequeño espacio, sonriente.

- _Aominecchi es… gay. Joder, es que… increíble. Bueno, él y Kuroko siempre han formado buen equipo… - _se detuvo un momento para pensar en los pases y buenas jugadas que ambos han hecho hasta ahora._ - … Pero no pensé que sería __**tan**__ bueno. _– se movía de un lado para otro organizando sus alocados pensamientos. No hay mucho que pueda hacer, pues no era tan chismoso como para ir a comentarlo con el resto del equipo (quizá) ni tan estúpido como para ir a decírselo en la cara a Daiki, pues a Kuroko no se atrevía a tocar un pelo. Esto le atoraba un poquito puesto sentía que se había enterado para nada, pero luego se le ocurriría algo; recordó aquella depravada escena de cuando Daiki empezó a desvestir a Kuroko. – _Joder, Aominecchi, sabía que eras así de violento. – _se tapó la cara con las manos emitiendo ruidos extraños mientras se sonrojaba y así mientras recordaba las escenas hasta llegar al orgasmo. Recordó que el aun era virgen y sintió un poco de envidia.

xxx

- Mejora ese donqueo tuyo, Daiki. – le ordenó Akashi al ver por tercera vez el nuevo donqueo de Daiki. Daiki parecía tener más energía que nunca y le era imposible refutar a algo que el capitán diga, no quería arruinar su ánimo de todos modos.

El entrenador seguido por Akashi, continúo por evaluar todas las nuevas técnicas de los integrantes del equipo, aunque algunas solo eran mejoradas por otras que ya poseían en el pasado. Llegó el final del entrenamiento y ya todos se encontraban en los vestuarios. Midorima fue el primero en terminar y luego de despedirse secamente, salió, seguido de Atsushi y por la pareja Kuroko y Daiki. Era la costumbre por lo que nadie le parecía ser extraño que Kuroko y Daiki fueran así de unidos.

Kise alargo su tiempo de vestirse apropósito para quedar a solas con el capitán.

- Adiós, Kise, encárgate de apagar todo.

- Espera, Akashicchi. – se abrochó el ultimo botón de su camisa y corrió hacia Akashi quien ya se encontraba en la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – se volteó fatigosamente hacia el rubio.

- Tengo algo que… quiero decirte. – Kise empezaba a hiperventilar y de sus labios una risita traviesa se asomaba. Por más que pensó y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era una buena idea enterar al mundo de la relación de Daiki y Kuroko, no pudo contenerse.

- ¿Decirme? ¿Qué es?

- Hoy… cuando fui a buscar a Aominecchi y Kurokocchi, los encontré en la habitación de utilería. – Akashi empezaba a enfadarse por aquella expresión fastidiosa en la cara de Kise.

- ¿Y qué?

- Estaban… teniendo sexo. – al decir esto se tapó la boca levemente, sonrojado reprimiendo aquella risita curiosa.

- ¿Sexo? ¿Los… dos? – ciertamente, esto le causó algo de sorpresa. Jamás había pensado en el sexo entre dos chicos. Bueno, era más que obvio que la única forma de llevarlo a cabo es que _eso_ tiene que entrar en _eso_… _supongo… _

Ryouta asintió mientras se cubría mayor parte del rostro con las manos. Akashi sacó sus tijeras del bolsillo de su pantalón y las aseguró en sus dedos. La piel del rubio se crispó por un momento pero rápidamente decidió ignorarlo.

- Si eso es lo que quieren, allá ellos, vamos Kise. – se volteó y abrió la puerta. Ryouta se quejó por la poca importancia de Akashi hacia el asunto y le siguió como un hijo a su madre.

- Incluso, Kurokocchi dijo que la tenia grande. – dijo fingiendo un puchero, ajeno a que esta información que acaba de salir de sus remolones labios causaría problemas infinitos… tal vez.

Akashi se detuvo en seco en frente de él y el rubio al notarlo, se sorprendió.

- ¿Grande? – pregunto Akashi, solo para asegurarse.

- Si.

Volteó su rostro hacia Kise, con aquella escalofriante expresión de interés, típico del capitán del equipo pero que aun aterraba cuando aparecía. _Oh no._

- ¿Tetsuya Kuroko dijo que Aomine la tiene grande? – se acercó un poco más a él, inconscientemente, producto de la sorpresa o excitación, obligando a Kise retroceder.

- S-si.

No sabía porque, pero esto cambiaba la cosa totalmente. Al mencionar _grande_, Akashi se interesó. Esto tal vez le quite un gramo a su pesadez de ocio consiente y le brinde algo con que entretenerse. Varias veces trató de imaginarse el miembro de Daiki con la posible talla, tamaño y longitud que puede poseer pero aun así no dio con la correcta, por lo que ahora catalogó el miembro del as del equipo como maestral. Esto podría causarle problemas, pero él se encargaría que le obedecieran al pie de la letra. Tenía muchas cosas que aun no hacía y aprovecharía hasta que las oportunidades se le agoten. Ideas por aquí, ideas por allá.

- Bien, Kise, vamos a casa.

xxx

- _¿Estarán saliendo? Es difícil imaginarse a Aomine en semejante posición, pero… _- inconscientemente ya le miraba fijamente mientras se movía de un lado para otro en toda la cancha.

Eliminó una gota de sudor que bajaba por su barbilla, pero aun así, no retiró sus ojos del peli azul moreno. Observó a Kuroko, quien descansaba en un rincón un poco agitado, esperando cuando entrar a la cancha en un momento adecuado, la actividad en ella era bastante activa y le era difícil deducir un buen momento.

- _Tetsuya también prefiere el sexo masculino, entonces… Seguro que están saliendo._ – y para confirmar su hipótesis, Daiki detuvo su entrenamiento para acercarse a Kuroko y sonreírle, Kuroko se cubrió los labios ocultando su sonrojo y buscó otra cosa que mirar. – _Son… novios._

**xxx**

Llegó el final del entrenamiento y los integrantes del equipo se encontraban esparcidos en las bancas o tirados en el suelo sofocados. Akashi se había ausentado en búsqueda de agua y cuando volvió a la cancha solo quedaban Kise y Daiki, en un partido _one-one_, otra vez.

- Aomine. – llamó Akashi, deteniendo el avance de Daiki y la barrera de Kise. – Necesito hablar contigo.

El aludido se sorprendió y no iba a negar que sintió temor por unos segundos. Fulminó a Kise con la mirada haciéndolo temblar. Sabía que esto era su culpa por haberle comentado el incidente a Akashi, aunque tal vez la consulta de Akashi no tenía nada que ver con eso. Buscó su camisa limpia que se encontraba en el banco y rápidamente se cambio para seguir al capitán. Estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iría a decirle pues, tal vez, la relación que tiene con Kuroko pueda afectar su presencia en el equipo y también la de su adorado Kuroko.

Pero Akashi parecía no llevar sus tijeras en mano, algo que podría ser positivo para la propia supervivencia de el.

- _Gracias, Diosito_.

Daiki le siguió hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto. Akashi se detuvo, acorralando a Daiki en la pared con aquellos ojos de color indefinido.

- Se que sabes que sé. – Akashi retiró la mirada de los ojos de Daiki para observar al vacío y dejar que se relaje un poco. – Kise es un muy chismoso después de todo.

Daiki chasqueó la lengua ante esa observación. _Lo sé._

- Maldito Kise - masculló.

- No. No me molesta el hecho que hayas desvirginado a Tetsuya, aunque me imagino que esa no fue su primera vez. – le observó de nuevo, reluciendo una sonrisa juguetona. - ¿Están saliendo, no?

- Si. – ¿dudar? Ese no era un hecho que tenia el lujo de dotar. Si el mundo quería saber, que lo sepa.

Akashi sonrió.

- Kise también me dijo que la tienes grande. – sus ojos cambiaron, se mostraba un brillo diferente en ellos.

_¿Hasta donde escuchó ese mal nacido? _

Daiki permaneció en silencio tratando de adivinar a donde quería llegar Akashi con esto.

- Quiero ver.

_¿Ver?_

De repente el calor volvió de nuevo, inundando su cuerpo en pequeñitas gotas de sudor. Trataba de mantenerse sereno, con la expresión que acostumbraba pero estaba demasiado sorprendido._ ¿Qué debía hacer? Si lo hacía, acabaría con esto de una vez, no es que el capitán me caiga bien después de todo, pero… _Daiki también tenía sus dudas, pues la idea de mostrar su intimidad soberanamente, no es que le agradararealmente.Daiki no era del estilo que dudaba sobre algo y por eso el mismo se forzaba a actuar en dos zancadas.

Tragó saliva y por la mirada que Akashi poseía, esa que transmitía un millón de cosas a la vez, pero que solo se centraba en una ahora: El pene de Daiki. Se llevó la mano hacia la cintura, y se bajo los pantalones hasta que saliera completamente, no es que necesitaba bajarlo más de ahí de todos modos.

- Hhmmm. – canturreó Akashi dedicando una elaborada observación a lo que ahora a ambos les acompañaba. Ciertamente, era grande. Tal vez el doble que la de él, no es que estuviera inconforme, pero al ver eso tal vez se sienta infeliz. Sentía unas ganas de… - Tetsuya debe ser feliz.

Eso le vino inesperado y sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas. _¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaba tenerlo fuera? _

Tan fugazmente como súbito, pensó que el viento le hizo una mala jugada pero para confirmar, desanubló su vista para observar el dedo de Akashi deslizarse en su completa intimidad.

_- _Akashi…

Akashi no respondía, estaba absorto en el miembro de Daiki, en aquella obra maestral y olímpica. _Tal vez unos 17, 18… _Se agachó hasta la altura de la cintura de Daiki y esta vez Daiki si se asustó. ¿Se lo iría a morder? ¿Cortar? ¿No tenia sus tijeras, o si?

- Aomine, lo voy a meter en mi boca, ¿sí? – pero ni le miraba, es como si aquello le atrajese inmutablemente.

_¿Me va a morder? _

Akashi lo tomó con sus manos, provocándole esto una erección a él y luego lo introdujo en su boca hasta donde el glande tocara su garganta. Lo sacó rápidamente para toser y luego observar que tipo de expresión se encontraba haciendo Daiki en meros instantes. Estaba incomodo, abstraído por la sorpresa, no encontraba palabras que decir o movimientos que hacer. Ya era obvio que Akashi estaba excitado y que Daiki también al ser delatado por su miembro ahora erecto.

Akashi no paraba de sorprenderse, ahora que Daiki se había excitado, su miembro también y probablemente alcanzo los 24 centímetros. Es como si de repente, Akashi sintiera un hambre electrizante. Que sugestivo le parecía aquel artefacto.

- Tetsuya no lo sabrá, no te preocupes. – Daiki entendió el significado de aquellas palabras y por un momento creyó a si mismo que asintió.

Akashi introdujo el miembro en su boca de nuevo, pero esta vez con cuidado, solo hasta donde su propia cavidad pudiera aguantar.

- _Tetsu, perdóname, te amo._ – se dijo Daiki a si mismo cerrando los ojos por el pesar de su pecado, pero ciertamente, si no obedecía, las consecuencias serian peores, será mejor complacer los caprichos del capitán.

No iba a negar lo cierto, se sentía bien, muy bien.

Ya que no podía introducir todo el contexto en su boca, su lengua le ayudaba bastante. Había experimentado todos los rincones del miembro de Daiki, dejando sus restos en todo este. Akashi gemía, pues no se iba a contener, era la primera vez que se atrevía a dar una _mamada_ y a no recibir él una (nunca ha recibido una), pero es que esta era una situación meritoria. No obstante sus labios y lengua, también su mano le ayudaba, masturbando cuando era necesario; quería sacarle un gemido a Daiki ya que este hacia todo lo posible por contenerse. Lo disfrutaba, estaba claro en su rostro, pero al tener este alguien en quien pensar, mayormente todo el tiempo, le dolía disfrutar de un placer que no le era entregado por esa persona.

Le acariciaba y remodelaba el glande con su lengua, con malicia, viendo como ocultaba su rostro de él, observando a todo sitio disponible. El sitio no importaba, la razón, no importaba, tal vez, solo tal vez, nada importe.

- Hmm, hnng-nng. – eran los ruidos que provenían de Akashi mientras el glande entraba y salía de su boca. Delicioso, salado pero exquisito. Había depositado tanta saliva como suficiente, y cuando movía su lengua, un pequeño hilo de separación se formaba. El miembro de Daiki se bañaba en restos de Akashi.

Una vez más, entraba y salía y con su mano masturbaba, anticipando el orgasmo de Daiki. Soltó un gemido desapercibido, Akashi no había notado que ahora le estaba mirando mientras le producía placer, pero Daiki parecía otro; con sus ojos aclamaba más y sus mejillas estaban prendidas en placer. Es como si le dijera que no parara.

Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, no tan fuerte para no colisionar contra la pared. Se mordió el labio y zarandeo ligeramente su cintura, explicándole su ansia a Akashi, que este templadamente notó y decidió hacer otro pequeño esfuerzo.

Con su lengua, quien disponía de una inhumana longitud, enredo el glande en ella mientras que con la mano le masturbaba.

- Hnnn-nnngg-ggnn

Entraba, salía.

- Nnnngg

Y por último, la saliva de Akashi fue sustituida por el semen de Daiki, no sin antes Akashi escuchar un bien merecido gemido de los labios de Daiki.

_- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_ – se preguntó el mismo Daiki, observando la blanca pintura de arriba, incapaz de comprobar como lucia la cara de Akashi en estos momentos. Aun si bajara la cabeza para mirarle, no podría ver nada, ya que la vista no le funcionaba correctamente debido a tanto pavor y delicioso ardor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Su hambre había cedido. Ya no sentía ese sentimiento que le consolaba con probar un poco lo desconocido.

- ¿Quieres que lo repita? – preguntó maliciosamente al ver que Daiki aun no se movía.

El peli azul recobró el sentido y se subió los pantalones. Miro los ojos de Akashi quien ya se encontraba calmado y se preguntó un millón de cosas.

- Akashi…

Este le miro, pero Daiki no sabía que decir. Que mierda, siendo el Aomine Daiki, no sabía que decir, bueno, alguien normal tampoco sabría que decir ante algo como esto. Se rascó la cabeza, evitando los ojos penetrantes de Akashi.

- Solo vete. – le dijo, limpiando sus labios del liquido blanco, dándole la espalda.

- Si, eso pensaba hacer.

Y así, Daiki recibió una mamada del capitán.

Al siguiente día algo igual sucedió. Mientras que Akashi conversaba fuera de la cancha con Ryouta, sobre lo que sucedió con el y Daiki el día anterior, Atsushi solo por equivocación les escucho y se interesó tal vez tanto como Akashi.

- Tetsu, eso ha sido increíble, tus pases cada día son mas rápidos.

Kuroko agradeció el halago mientras se apartaba un poco de sudor de la cara. Estaban en un partido amistoso contra la escuela (inserte nombre random) y como era de esperarse, ganaban 56 a 28.

Después de la victoria, el equipo se dispersó quedando solo los jugadores estrellas quienes iban a comer algo. No muy seguido todos decidían ir juntos a cenar luego de un partido, porque aunque sean parte del mismo equipo, entrenen y pasen la mayor parte del día juntos, no eran precisamente unidos, aunque tal vez eso cambie, gracias a cierto incidente por un rubio. Se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida rápida, el más cercano de la zona.

- Baño. – anunció Daiki mientras se paraba pesadamente de su asiento. No se percató de que fue seguido por Atsushi, pero a nadie esto le importaba precisamente.

Cuando entró allí, percató la inmensa presencia del peli morado y dio un respingo.

- Atsushi...

Atsushi le miró, con aquella mirada que parecía carente de interés en cualquier cosa. No es que a Daiki le agradara pasar tiempo con el gigante realmente.

- Minechin, escuché que la tienes grande.

- _No jodas, Atsushi también…!¿Me están jodiendo?!_

- ¿Grande? – solo para asegurar que se refería a _eso_.

- Si, tú pene.

- _Mierda._ – Le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y pudo ver que no traía nada comestible en las manos - _¿Acaso también quería mamársela? No, no, esto es el baño, obvio. - _¿Y qué? ¿Quieres verlo?

- Quiero ver cual es más grande, si el de Minechin o el mío.

- ¿Acaso eres un niño? – just wadda fawk.

Atsushi se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras.

Daiki se bajó los pantalones, sin importarle que en cualquier momento pudiera entrar alguien y ver la bochornosa escena. Atsushi se acercó a él e hizo lo mismo, pero cuando el miembro de este se vio fuera, se extendió hacia el glande del miembro de Daiki, tocándose uno con otro.

- Chu – dijo inocentemente Atsushi.

Al parecer a Daiki no le molestó puesto que se sorprendió por el tamaño del miembro de Atsuhi, era incluso más grande que el de él. Atsushi era alto, demasiado, tal vez esto influya en el tamaño de su miembro también.

- Bien, ya, iré a mear. – se subió los pantalones y entró en una de las cabinas vacías.

Luego de eso, nadie comentó nada y comieron en paz.

Pasó una semana y nadie había vuelto a hostigar a Daiki con el tamaño de su pene. No es que era descomunal, ni el mismo entendía porque el asombro de todos, saludablemente su pene era normal, el tamaño y la longitud era tan común en él como en otras personas. Bueno, solo hasta que el rumor llegara a los oídos del interesado Midorima; desgraciadamente, Daiki se atrasó en las duchas del gimnasio y al tiempo de salir envuelto en una toalla, Midorima se atrevió a hacerle la exquisita petición de enseñarle su intimidad. Daiki sorprendido por la curiosidad, incluso del eminente Midorima, aceptó, quitándose la toalla en un suspiro exhausto. Midorima arregló sus gafas y en una sonrisilla traviesa dejo el lugar.

Solo quedaba uno que aun no se deleitaba. Kise insistía en que dejaran de molestar a Daiki con el asunto, ya que al parecer Kuroko se percató de la situación, aunque no pareció darle mucha importancia, después de todo, el único que no ha llevado con la suerte es Kise. El culpable aun no tiene merito del chisme que ha esparcido.

Pronto empezó a sentirse culpable y ansioso. También quería ver la polla de Daiki y tal vez… tocarla, tal vez… _No, no, solo verla, no era ningún homosexual._ Hoy no había práctica y no estaba en la misma clase que Daiki por lo que se le haría difícil reunirse con el cómo lo hacía usualmente. Daiki no perdía horas cuando no había práctica y en cuanto podía, se iba derecho a su casa, mayormente con Kuroko haciéndole compañía.

La cosa es, que últimamente Daiki es el protagonista de los pensamientos de Kise. En toda la semana ha estado consternado del mismo asunto y ha querido deleitarse cuanto antes. Incoherentemente y sin acceder a alguna explicación que le convenza, cuando Aomine Daiki se presentaba en su mente, un frío sentimiento le recorría el cuerpo y le hacia estremecer. De hecho, llegó a pensar que le tenía envidia de alguna forma, pero no, lo admiraba demasiado como para dañar sus sentimientos de admiración a unos impuros.

Final del último periodo. Kise no titubeo en dejar el aula lo más rápido posible, Daiki nunca andaba con prisa a pesar de ser un excelente deportista. Tardaría al menos 8 minutos en llegar a la salida, pero sus posibilidades de que se encontraba solo era una de 100.

Corrió entre las personas hasta llegar a la salida donde se encontró al alto peli azul colocándose sus zapatos de salir. Suspiro complaciente y se acercó a él.

- Aominecchi, que suerte encontrarte aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kise?

Kise no supo que responder, sabía lo que quería pero no era capaz de soltarlo de golpe sin censurarlo ante Daiki.

- Ah… - dudó unos momentos, observando iracundamente hacia los lados en caso de que algún conocido se le acercara. – Vayamos a comer, ¿si? Yo pago.

Daiki le miro con la ceja enarcada.

- No me estoy aprovechando de que Kuroko no esté contigo hoy ni nada como eso.

- ¿Quieres ver mi pene? – cerró de golpe el pequeño casillero y le hizo frente, absteniéndose de rodeos a diferencia de Kise.

Ryouta cerró ambas manos, como si le rogara por ello.

Daiki le miro, como si sospechara de el.

- Vamos al baño.

Ryouta sonrío al ser aceptada su petición y con afán le siguió a los baños mas cercanos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo a solas con Daiki? Probablemente, hace un estimable periodo. Aunque Daiki fuera su rival de toda la vida y compartían prácticas y tiempo libre juntos por obligaciones de pasión al deporte, su relación no era precisamente amplia. Ryouta dotaba en ser social, pero Daiki parecía estar fuera de su alcance.

Comenzó a sentir calor, por lo que desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa. ¿Calor? Comprobó la temperatura y dedujo que no estaría a más de 21 grados. No, la temperatura tenía nada que ver. Estaba excitado, pues, obviamente, llevaba observando la espalda de Daiki todo el tiempo que caminaban juntos hacia el baño, apreciando cada movimiento de articulación y el son que sus pasos tomaron. ¿Acaso Daiki de verdad le excita? Pero si solo esta caminando ahí.

No, su espalda recta y formada debido al ejercicio le daban un toque demasiado masculino y atractivo. Sin procurar en ello, empezó a recordar su mirada salvaje cuando se concentraba en un partido, aquellos ojos de fiera que seguían el balón donde quiera que fuera y esperando a abrirse pasó con sus habilidades extraordinarias.

_Aominecchi… eres sorprendente_.

Con el cuello de su camisa intento proporcionarse aire, para que su estado de calor no fuera delatado. _¿Desde cuando se siente así por Daiki?_ Se acercaban al baño y el tiempo terminaba mientras la espalda de Daiki seguía moviéndose sin voltear o cambiar de ritmo. Las líneas que la camisa adoptaba cuando movía sus hombros, eran perfectamente exquisitas. Sus piernas largas y hábiles, su cabello azul ondeante y su piel morena como chocolate._ Aominecchi…_

Ryouta bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Le gustaba Daiki, demasiado, y sus celos no eran pertenecientes a Daiki, si no a Kuroko.

Entraron en el baño el cual estaba desierto, pero Daiki le entró a una cabina solo para evitar contrariedades.

- A-Aominecchi… - masculló el rubio nervioso.

Daiki fue tan rápido que Ryouta a penas disfrutó el tiempo que estuvieron solos en aquel pequeño espacio. Veinte y tres segundos bastaron para Kise explorar visualmente lo que ocupaba el asombro de todos y ahora el de él y no es que sea el tamaño… es que… es fascinante. A punto de Daiki subirse los pantalones de nuevo, en todo el rato no dijo nada, parecía molesto de hecho y Kise no se atrevía a si quiera decirle algo que afecte tanto a Daiki como a él y su lindo cutis.

Nadie dijo nada y nada interrumpió lo que ambos fueron a hacer al baño. Ya la idea de que Daiki pertenecía al otro bando molestaba a nadie y gracias a eso, Daiki no se hastiaba en darle muchas vueltas al maldito asunto. Pero Ryouta estaba severamente frenético.

Ya se había subido los pantalones y sus mejillas aun seguían dilatadas en rojo y sus manos sudaban en frío.

- ¿Kise, que rayos te sucede? – el aludido le miro por fin, ya que todo el rato se la paso viendo el miembro de Daiki y cuando no tubo mas nada que ver, el suelo.

- Yo… - su voz le traicionaba, era claro que algo le pasaba y ahí fue cuando Daiki reveló por simple intuición que era.

- ¿Acaso quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Eso era lo que querías? – le preguntó Daiki enojado pero casi en burla.

No se atrevía a mirarle de nuevo. Había dado en el clavo y su vergüenza era inmensa, de modo que no sabia que expresión hacer. ¿Cuál seria la correcta de todos modos?

- _Puta._

Quizás sentía lastima por Ryouta, tal vez estuvo sufriendo todo este tiempo de caos, pero realmente no le notó celoso ni cabreado por el hecho de haberlo encontrado teniendo sexo con Kuroko, _su amante_. La verdad es que parecía disfrutar de todo eso, pero ahora… _¿Qué rayos le pasó?_

El también desconocía la respuesta.

- Kise, te dejare mamármela. – Daiki tomó asiento en el retrete y abrió sus piernas, esperando que Kise reaccionara y correspondiera.

El rubio le miró sorprendido y titubeó varios segundos, pero luego se hincó y aun temblando llevo sus manos al broche del pantalón. Torpemente, se deshizo del cierre y luego de meditar un poco más sobre ello, metió su mano en el orificio y saco el afanado miembro. Daiki no se encontraba tan excitado como él, pero Ryouta se encargaría de hacerlo.

Con sus manos recorrió toda su forma mientras que Daiki le miraba depravadamente. Con cuidado lo metió en su boca, para no lastimarlo con sus dientes. Pronto comenzó a proporcionar mas saliva y a llenar el miembro con esta. Le lamió múltiples veces el glande, provocando una completa erección en Daiki, pero el apenas aguantaba la de él, incluso empezaba a dolerle el bulto que ya se había creado en su pantalón. Gemía y gemía, incluso más de lo normal, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Daiki, no preocupar, tal vez, fastidiar.

Ryouta decidió no aguantar más, mientras seguía con el distinguido miembro de Daiki en su boca, con su mano derecha, alcanzó su pantalón y desabrochó, liberando de la prisión su dolorosa erección. Se masturbó al tiempo que masturbaba con su boca a Daiki. Ya no le importó si Daiki le viera y pensara que estaba desesperado o que era repugnante. Y ciertamente, Daiki se enteró de la ocupación de la mano derecha de Kise cuando sus cejas se fruncieron dando la apariencia de que recibía mas placer del que daba, pero se ahorró la energía de molestarse, el fue quien le dio el derecho de darse placer con su miembro.

Ahora los gemidos aumentaban incluso con la boca ocupada. Ryouta si que era ágil. Su mano y lengua en perfecta sincronización. Con sus manos, Daiki apartó el cabello de la frente de Ryouta, asegurándolos con su mano hacia atrás. Kise pensó que Daiki le había acariciado, o tal vez solo fantaseo con ello, de todos modos le había gustado el roce que creyó sentir. Ryouta no carecía de atractivo, lo era, era muy atractivo. Era casi tan lindo como Kuroko, incluso Daiki sabia eso y no necesitaba precisamente ser homosexual para admitirlo.

Cinco segundos más y Daiki alcanzó la eyaculación soltando el liquido blanco en la boca de Kise, pero el rubio aun no había terminado. Dejo caer su cabeza en el muslo de Daiki mientras continuaba masturbándose. El semen ajeno se escurría de sus labios atreviéndose a manchar el uniforme del moreno, pero evitando que esto sucediera, Ryouta lo lamió y tragó.

Daiki no le quería detener, disfrutaba de la escena aunque no quisiera, pero no tardó el espectáculo en acabar, Ryouta llegó a un rompiente orgasmo con un gemido que pudo haberse escuchado incluso en el pasillo.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, el tiempo se le había ido de las manos al igual que las riendas de la situación. Ryouta se dejo llevar demasiado, el piso ahora decorado con semen de ambos, delataba lo que ambos habían estado haciendo. Incapaz de recobrar del todo el ritmo normal de su respiración, Ryouta se levantó para recostarse de la puerta cerrada, que hizo un pequeño ruido en respuesta al peso de este. Daiki se levantó y seguido arregló sus pantalones, miro a Ryouta, advirtiéndole que debía arreglarse el también, este obedeció y luego de recoger sus cosas, salieron de allí.

Ryouta estaba avergonzado y no era capaz de decirle nada a Daiki, su situación era vergonzosamente descuidada, pero a Daiki no realmente le importaba, tal vez se había acostumbrado que lo acosaran sexualmente. La verdad es, que estaba agradecido a Akashi y Kise por haber recibido dos mamadas en el mismo mes, tal vez, jamás reciba una, a menos que Kuroko decida pasar a un nivel más alto de erotismo.

- _No, no, no_. – aparto rápidamente la idea de ser Kuroko quien este allí abajo lamiendo y succionando su miembro. Indiscutiblemente, desearía que fuera así, tal vez sus fantasías próximas serían con este tópico, pero no quería corromper más a su amado basquetbolista. Sin repeler en ello, en el trayecto a la salida, comenzó a fantasear con el cuerpo de Kuroko tendido en su cama, desnudo, durmiente. – _Tetsu…_ - le llamaba mentalmente, como si esperara que Kuroko apareciera en el preciso instante y le ofreciera regresar juntos a casa.

Miró a su lado encontrándose con un hiperventilado Ryouta. Casi se olvidaba que el aun seguía allí.

- _Puta. Tetsu, Tetsu…_ - cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse más cosas. Esta vez apareció el rostro que Kuroko mostraba cuando era penetrado por Daiki.

El corazón del joven casi se le sale de las cuencas y para calmarse se detuvo un momento alarmando al rubio.

- ¿Aominecchi, estas bien?

- Si, idiota. - contestó al instante y llevando descuidadamente sus manos a la nuca retomó el paso. – _Tetsu, Tetsu… _

- Que malo eres, Aominecchi. Yo que te di una ma-

- Cállate. – le interrumpió al instante Daiki, con una mirada escalofriante.

Como sea, por fin salieron de la escuela y se vieron tomando diferentes caminos para llegar a sus condominios. Daiki no pensó más en el asunto y por fin pudo vivir una vida feliz con su pareja. De todos modos, Kuroko al estar enterado de todo lo que ocurrió en las últimas semanas, se enojo con Daiki y le causo más que un solo ataque de nervios. La idea de que le cortara de la nada le aterraba mas que las tijeras de Akashi y sus ojos azules fiera, que no se alejaban de el, al tanto de que su enojo disminuyera con sus explicaciones.

La atmosfera de equipo volvió a su lugar, recuperando el concepto de _normal_ y ya nadie volvió a acosar a Daiki o pedirle alguna otra cosa referente a su intimidad sexual, aunque Akashi no paraba de sonreírle extraño. La sensación y esencia de Daiki seguían intactas en su boca y tenia planeado llegar más lejos con el moreno, pero todo a su tiempo.

**xxx**

**Que talsh? Bueno, debo admitir que en ciertos puntos me quede sin inspiración y tan solo me salio una que otra mierdecilla, pero lo he editado tanto que ya lo deje así. Creo que me excedí un poco describiendo la perfecta zona extraordinaria de Daiki, pero es que mi amor por su entero cuerpo es tan inmenso como el océano azul omg ya para, Sharin. Pero en realidad lo amo **ಠ**_**ಠ**BUENO, NO ME ODIEN, VALE? Dejen reviuuwwwss**


End file.
